1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an information display system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventional navigation apparatuses for a vehicle, such as an automobile, wherein an optimum route from a user-selected departure point to a user-selected destination is searched based on road map data and the searched route is displayed on a display screen.
Further, there is provided a conventional navigation apparatus, wherein once a destination and a trip date are selected and registered by an operator, e.g., a driver or passenger of the vehicle, a route to the destination is automatically searched on that date and the searched route is automatically displayed on a display screen. Here, the destination may be, for example, a resort, a sightseeing spot, or any other intended destination; the trip date may be, for example, an upcoming day off. Once the operator designates the day off as the trip date, a route to the registered destination is automatically searched on that day off and the searched route is displayed on the display screen.
Thus, the conventional navigation apparatus can only notify the operator of an optimal route to a scheduled destination on the exact date of the trip. Thereby, on the date of the scheduled trip, the operator can check the route to the destination.